To Be a Fray
by SaiyukiJ
Summary: This is my interpretation of what would have happened if Jonathan had been raised along side Clary with Jocelyn. This is not a sequel to To Be a Morgenstern. Not a Jace/Clary Story, it is all about Clary/Jonathan.


**A/N: Hi everyone! It has been a long time since I posted TO BE A MORGENSTERN and I have had many requests for this next fic. This is not a sequel to TBM but it is a parallel story, where Jocelyn raises both Clary and Jonathan. I am not sure how long it will be, at least 6 chapters and it may only cover the events of book one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this and I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. Don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

 **To Be a Fray**

 **Chapter 1**

Jonathan Fray knew something was amiss when his mother had his take his sister into his bedroom while she answered the door. He may only be six but he was intelligent beyond his years and he knew by the urgency in his mother's tone that something very strange was going on. He did as he was told and took a hold of his little sister's hand, her tiny fingers interlocking with his automatically, and pulled her into his bedroom. As he turned to shut the door he stuck his head out to get a quick peek at his mother letting in a rain soaked stranger, both speaking in hushed urgent voices.

He shut the door as quietly as possible and turned to Clary, she was looking back at him worried, her big gemstone eyes filled with fear and confusion. Her tiny five year old frame was shaking, she was so influenced by the emotions of their mother.

"It's okay Clary, "Jonathan told her in his best tone of reassurance and pulled her to sit with him on his bed. He pulled out the pad of paper and colors he kept under his bed and gave them to Clary, she always enjoyed drawing and it had a calming effect on her. He took a couple of sheets himself and set to drawing, he drew a blue dog which made Clary giggle. He looked at her own drawing and was startled, she had drawn a symbol he didn't understand but knew he had seen before.

Jocelyn came into the room before Jonathan could contemplate the symbol further, and he quickly covered up Clary's drawing with his own. If the drawing concerned his he felt his mother would be even more so and he didn't want Clary to feel as though she had done something wrong. Jocelyn often over reacted when Clary did something strange, and would drag him and Clary both to a slanted eyed man's home for hours. There he would have to sit in a living room with Jocelyn while the man talked to Clary. Clary would be dazed and out of it after the visit, and Jonathan absolutely hated see her that way. He asked his mother about it once, she only told him that visiting the man was necessary for Clary's safety.

"Jonathan, Clary, we are going to have a guest staying with us for tonight. He is an old friend of mine, his name is Luke." Jocelyn told them as she led them back into the living room. A man was seated on the couch, no longer rain soaked. He had long hair and a beard, and looked a little mean, which made Jonathan step slightly in front of Clary as they came to a stop by the couch.

"Luke these are my children, Jonathan and Clary. Kids, say hello." Jocelyn said with a small smile.

"Hello," Jonathan and Clary said at the same time.

"Hello Jonathan, Hello Clary." Luke replied in a friendly tone, smiling brightly at both children. Jonathan thought maybe his first impression of this stranger was wrong, he seemed friendly enough.

 **ooooo**

The stranger ended up staying longer than one night, he actually stayed one month. Jocelyn was helping Luke look for a place, and Luke was in turn helping out around the house. He fixed little things that Jocelyn hadn't gotten around to yet, like the leaking sink in the kitchen and boarding up the hole in the hall closet door. While he was with them he watched the kids on more than one occasion, while Jocelyn took her art pieces to whichever buyer she had found.

Jonathan wasn't that interested in Luke but Clary was, so Jonathan reluctantly spent time with him as well. They played games and Luke told them stories, he helped them bake cookies, and covered for them when the kitchen was a mess.

Jonathan could tell that Clary adored the man, and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Jonathan was having to share Clary, she was HIS sister but he sucked it up to make Clary happy.

When Luke finally found a place, a little apartment above a bookstore that he had decided to buy, they helped him move. He didn't have much so it wasn't a hassle, Jocelyn helped him unpack while Jonathan and Clary explored the old bookstore.

The entire place was dusty, and desperately needed cleaned but the shelves were still up and filled with books. Jonathan pulled one down and blew the dust off, the shiny golden letters of the title appeared.

"Demons, Angels, and the In-between," Jonathan whispered the title out loud. "What a strange name for a book." He felt something in his chest, a pang of some sort, like he should recognize the title and its meaning.

"Clary! Jonathan! Come back upstairs!" He heard Jocelyn shout from above. Shrugging it off and placing the book back on the shelf he went to grab his sister, who was all the way one the other side of the bookstore.

Together they ran back up stairs and said goodbye to Luke as they headed back home. Jocelyn was tense on the drive home, as she had been tense for the last month. Jonathan knew that having Luke show up on their door step had bothered and delighted Jocelyn for reasons unknown.

Once home, Jocelyn started on dinner and Clary, in a rare show of assertiveness, grabbed Jonathan by the arm and pulled him to her room.

"I want to show you something Jonathan." Clary told him enthusiastically.

"Okay Clary." Jonathan laughed.

Clary closed the door quietly behind them and went to the window, she pointed out into a bush.

"Do you see that?" she asked.

Jonathan wandered over and peered out beside her. "See what?"

"That thing caught in the branches, I noticed it this morning before we left." She told him.

"Clary I don't see anything." Jonathan was confused, he squinted at the area Clary was pointed but didn't see anything.

"It's small, with shiny wings, and kind of sparkly. I don't think it's a bug." Clary insisted.

Jonathan looked at his sister concerned, was this something her five year old mind was imagining? Or was there really something there only she could see?

If only she could see it did that mean there was something wrong with her?

Or something wrong with Jonathan?


End file.
